The present invention relates to protective coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective coverings for the screen displays of electronic devices. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an applicator for applying protective coverings to electronic device screens.
Portable electronic devices have proliferated in modern society. These devices include cellular telephones, digital music players, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, notebook computers and even electronic watches. Each of these devices typically has an electronic display in the form of a screen for displaying information. Often these screens are “touch” screens which act as a graphical interface.
Various attempts have been made to protect the electronic displays. For example, phone covers have been developed for covering all surfaces of a phone except for the display. The edges of the phone are protected from shock, scratches or the like. Moreover, these covers provide some protection to the screen by extending beyond the edge of the screen. Gorilla Glass® is a hardened glass which provides some additional protection compared to traditional glass. However, even this type of glass can break or scratch.
Translucent films have been developed for protecting an electronic display. An example of such a film protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,957,524 which describes a kit including a film, squeegee and liquid for applying the film to the screen of an electronic device such as a cellular telephone. These films provide excellent protection for the screen against scratching and impact shock. More recently, films have been developed which provide anti-bacterial properties.
Unfortunately, application of the translucent film to the display can be troublesome. Earlier films required that a liquid solution be applied to the screen prior to application of the film. The liquid solution activated the adhesive on the film by allowing the film to slide into its proper position and allow air bubbles to escape. Unfortunately, the use of the liquid solution was messy, annoying, and could void manufacturers warranties on the cellular telephones as the manufacturers were concerned that the liquid could interfere with the operation of the electronic device.
More recently, “dry” films have been developed which do not require a liquid solution to squeeze out bubbles. Unfortunately, even these dry films are difficult to install and prone to fingerprints forming under the shield adjacent to the electronic display.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0211170 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0211171 disclose applicators for applying shields to electronic displays. Unfortunately, even these applicators are difficult to use and prone to failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved applicator for applying protective films to the displays of electronic devices.
Preferably, the improved applicator would be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Preferably, the improved applicator would firmly hold an electronic display in place while applying a protective film to the device's electronic display.